Antenna diversity receivers utilize two or more receive antennas to overcome reception problems caused by, for example, multipath fading. Each of the antennas typically requires a dedicated receiver chain to properly process a corresponding receive signal. The outputs of the receiver chains are then processed to generate the overall receiver output. Many modern receiver systems are required to operate within multiple different frequency bands. It may be desired, for example, that a cellular telephone be capable of operating in accordance with multiple different cellular standards that each have a different operational frequency range. Techniques and structures are therefore needed for efficiently implementing antenna diversity receivers, and other types of receivers, that are operative within multiple frequency ranges.